


Домины

by siromanez



Category: Coriolanus (2011), Coriolanus - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Кориолан - Шекспир | Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Animal Play, Character Death, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Ritual Public Sex, Rituals, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Fisting, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Две женщины пытаются напрасно заменить друг другу одного мужчину.Текст опирается на очень вольную трактовку истории Кориолана в пересказе в Шекспира ("Трагедия о Кориолане"), а также на слухи и сплетни о культе и ритуалах в честь Благой Богини (Фавны).





	

**...в угоду своей матери да из тщеславия**

**дрался он за отечество.**

У. Шекспир "Трагедия о Кориолане"

 

 

В темноте галдят цикады. Холм храмовый — пологий, но поле под ногами босыми ощутимо уходит в гору. Весталки еще утром сжали рожь, связали в снопы и в храм забрали. И над полем резкий запах колосьев гибнущих висит и будоражит, дразнит ноздри. Стерня за день на солнце иссохла, колется и ранит ноги немилосердно, мешая подниматься.

— Мы и к утру до цели не дойдем. Валерия, давай наденем обувь.

Валерия за спиной лишь в двух шагах, она смеется звонко, как маленькая девочка.

— Виргилия, ты дома — сама покорность, сама благопристойность, тень свекрови, а здесь такая выдумщица! Нас заметят весталки и все поймут. Идем скорее, праздник начнется скоро.

— Плох тот воин, что начинает безнадежный бой. Здесь змей полно, поле кишит ими. Темно, хоть выколи глаза, куда ступать мне?

— Я с храмовыми змеями, подруга, воевать не собираюсь, никаких сражений.

— Валерия, я про свекровь.

— Не слыхала, чтобы кто-то умер от укуса змеиного во время празднеств. У тебя под ногами не угли раскаленные, иди спокойно.

— По углям я бы побежала очень резво.

Израненные ноги заживут, но мысль о змеях, затаившихся в стерне, дрожь вызывает.

— Виргилия, где хоть одна змея? Если коснешься змеи босой ногой, скажи потом весталкам. Это верный знак.

— Я обуюсь, а перед храмом сниму сандалии.

Валерия толкает больно ее в плечо.

— Тогда иди отдельно от меня, тогда в сторонку! Ты от подола Волумнии отцепилась первый раз за три года, тебе сам этот воздух — хуже вина кружит голову и будоражит кровь. Ты ищешь неприятностей.

— Не верю, что добираются до храма все босиком, и год за годом никто обычай этот не нарушил. Рожь всю уже скосили, где здесь богиня? Где она теперь? Эта земля стерпит сандалии.

— Здесь ее мужья.

— Шипящие, ползающие на брюхе? И ядовитые. Образец мужества.

— Не святотатствуй в таком месте.

— В храме нас ждет суровая Волумния, ты хочешь опоздать?

— Я не хочу, чтобы стая волчиц рвала меня на части целый год. Из-за твоих фантазий, старухи скажут, мы прокляты, виновны в каждой смерти, в каждом не родившемся ребенке. Не споткнись!

— Если мы обе промолчим, никто и не узнает.

— Промолчим? Не смеши, ты первая сама себя предашь. Спросят они, и разве целомудренная супруга Кая Марция солгать отважится? Нет, ты все выложишь, до самой сути. И потом, Виргилия, все знатные матроны в Риме знают, что ты боишься змей. Ты каждый год выходишь после обрядов, как только лучшие матроны со змеем начинают танцевать. Сплетницам немудрено спросить тебя, как ты до храма добралась.

— Когда мы были здесь с Волумнией, я ступала шаг в шаг за ней и верила, что все живое бежало с нашего пути, как варвары от римских легионов. С тобой — другое дело. Ай!

Прохладная, сухая, как пергамент, кожа касается ступни, скользит вдоль правой щиколотки и петлей ее охватывает, быстрый бойкий язык неслышно барабанит по ноге… Поджать другую ногу повыше — все, что остается. Слишком темно. Во рту так пересохло, что ноет язык.

— Виргилия, замри! Не шевелись!

— Замерла. Зачем ты шепчешь? Змея не понимает твоих слов.

— С тобой богиня, тебя благословили, знак плодородия, ты понесешь…

— Муж будет счастлив, он на войне, а я тут понесла. Не дрожи. Я змей боюсь, не ты.

— А я боюсь богов. Он уползает?

— Он? Ползучий фаллос для божественных утех? Раздвоенный язык для поцелуев?

— Я заткнула уши, Виргилия, я слов твоих не слышу. А если бы о них узнал твой муж?

— Не слышала, не сможешь повторить. Ну вот, меня уже благословили, прощай стерня, привет сандалии.

Сандалии не помогают от стерни: и колется, и ранит.

 

* * *

 

Празднества Богини — год за годом один и тот же священный вздор. И пьяные матроны вслед за весталками срывают с себя одежду и пляшут, изображают любовь со змеями и ласкают друг друга, насмехаясь над черствостью и грубостью мужской. Постылая тоска, забиться в угол, зажмуриться, как будто долг супруги без страсти исполняешь и лежишь колодой, пока муж давит, ерзает и теребит без толку тут и там. Такое поначалу бывало. Перетерпеть.

— Волумния! Смотри, твоя невестка опять скривилась, будто ей уксусу налили в рот. Мы ей противны? Здесь цвет родов патрицианских, ее тошнит от лучших женщин Рима?

— Она устала просто, Гортензия. Сейчас расшевелю ее. Виргилия, глаза открой!

— Что такое?

— Перепила ты?

— Я здесь одна в своем уме, похоже.

— Ты мужа и меня позоришь. Ты сына родила, а так ведешь себя, что скажут — мать твоя, мой сын и я не научили тебя, как быть женой. Скажут, не умеешь ты наслаждаться страстью. Скажут, Кай — недотепа, евнух и жажду плотскую не разбудил в тебе. Все станут говорить, что твой ребенок — ублюдок, прижитый от любовника.

— Слепые так могут говорить.

— Волумния, твоя невестка скромнее, чем весталки! Хотя, глядите, весталки друг друга ублажают без труда!

— Ну, им других забав не достается. У Виргилии муж есть, он смиряет ей аппетит к любви.

— Вот это уже сомнительно. Тут девочки-невесты в тринадцать лет со змеями играют и знают в ласках толк, а от нее никто не видел поцелуя.

— У Кая Марция жена — трусиха, боится змеиной, женской ласки и мужской. Несите змея! Пустите ей за пазуху! Пусть она почтит богиню как следует хоть раз.

— Ты слышишь их, Виргилия?

— И что мне делать? Боюсь, змею я долго не стерплю, как бы я голову не открутила священной твари.

— Ты точно слишком много пила вина. Бахвалишься ты зря, невестка. И святотатствуешь опасно. От страха вздор болтаешь. Сбрось одежду, уважь матрон, похвастайся тем, что природа тебе дала. Ляг мне на грудь, я крепко руки тебя сожму, пока язык змеиный тебя ласкает.

— Вот так весталка! Глядите! Пышный этот зад шлепка мужской ладони так и просит! Ха!

— Она краснеет от наших взглядов!

— Плети зад этот просит за гордыню упертую. Все Марции спесивы. Кай Марций спесь свою ей передал будто болезнь дурную, пока трахал.

— Когда успел? Он вечно на войне!

— Волумния?

— Тише. Они завидуют, Юнона мужьями обделила их такими, как мой сын. Он тебе одной достался, а красота твоя ему. Всего лишь сплетни женские, всего лишь язык змеиный. И я тебя держу.

 

* * *

 

Весь город ропщет, толпа базарная как море, бурлит, волнами и пеной голосов исходит, когда ее встречает. Страшно, невыносимо. А свекровь будто слепая, не чует опасности.

— Волумния, позволь сказать мне.

— Конечно, говори, любимая моя невестка.

— Прошу тебя, оставь в покое Кая. Его ты только раззадоришь, в твоем присутствии он сразу пытается стать тверже камня и яростнее Марса. Из-за напевов твоих, что он достоин постов державных и славы больше всех прочих, и должен лишь на время притвориться и черни солгать, чтобы награды заслуженные эти получить, вот из-за этих слов, Волумния, он ненавидит и презирает плебс еще сильнее. Он скрипит зубами, исходит гневом он на целый город. Все вдруг оказались недостойны тех мерок мужества и доблести, что ты ему привила. Боюсь, что дело до изгнания дойдет, ведь он всерьез на Рим обиду затаил.

— Виргилия, ты глупости городишь, ты судишь, как базарная торговка о любовнике. Не лезь туда, где разума и опыта тебе не достает.

— Свекровь, послушай, со мной Кай мягче, не бывает резок, гнев яростный верх не берет над ним, когда он в объятиях моих. Я буду говорить с ним по-другому, прошу, не нужно мне мешать. Оставь его пока, и я с народом римским примириться его уговорю.

— Курица взялась орлов учить, как бить цыплят и зайцев? Иди, играй с ребенком. А будешь с Каем, плоть ублажай и радуйся, покуда он с тобой. Объявят вновь войну, с тоски успеешь намаяться. Тебя я слушала, теперь ступай, невестка. В сердце Волумнии не место глупым женским страхам, ты мужа отравлять этой заразой не смей.

 

* * *

 

Рука саднит от голоса Волумнии еще сильнее. Будто она словами рану бередит, как когтем терзает, словно с каждым словом свекрови все дальше Кай уходит, оставляя ее одну.

— Виргилия, рабыня мне сказала, что камень бросили на улице в тебя! Цела ты? Кто это был?

— Не знаю, кто-то из толпы. Но целились в ребенка. Я понимаю их, сегодня новость гонец привез из армии. Был бой, и выиграл Кай Марций Кориолан. Разбиты римляне. И вдовы на улицах рыдают, потому что муж мой вольскам принес победу, потому что непобедим. Для ненависти у них есть повод, правда?

— Зачем же ты одна ходила в город? Зачем ты внуком моим рискнула зря, Виргилия?

— Я с дядей встречалась. Моя родня потребовала встречи.

— Ты к роду Марциев теперь принадлежишь, брак твои узы крови разорвал с отцом и матерью. А милостыня нам не нужна.

— Но я не отказалась бы от помощи и от защиты. Дядя потребовал развода. Сказал, чтоб я просила у судей расторгнуть брак мой с Каем, отказалась от связи с изменником.

— И от ребенка.

— Дядя сказал, что можно его усыновить и в род принять наш. У нас есть дальний родственник бездетный.

— А потом старуха Волумния загнется. Роду Марциев конец. Отличный план. Отступница. Тварь ядовитая.

— Я не согласилась. Но послушай! Давай уедем. Давай бежим из Рима и Кая отыщем. Здесь нас ненавидят.

— А может, тебя всего лишь одиночество гнетет? Плоть ищет утешения? Ты думаешь о муже, о моем сыне? И в мечтах бесплодных себя изводишь? Дай я проверю. Стану имя повторять его. Кай. Кай. Кай! Кай Марций.

— Перестань.

— Ты под руками моими дрожишь, ты дышишь тяжело, соски твердеют, я вижу через ткань.

— Не трогай!

— Я обниму тебя покрепче. Виргилия, не смей и думать о разводе. Ни одна женщина не может отвергнуть сына моего.

— Волумния, мне больно!

— Чепуха! Не верю, что руки мои сильнее и тверже, чем руки Кая Марция, привычные к мечу.

— Кай никогда не делал так.

— Привыкнешь быстро. Немного боли — удовольствие острее. Я тоже замужем была и знаю, что нужно женщине, когда она заждалась. Расскажи мне, как сына моего желаешь, мечтаешь, что это его руки и язык тебя терзают, что это он вернулся… ну, кричи!

— Да!

— Как музыка твой голос. Говори мне, как его ты любишь.

— Пожалуйста!

— Не слышу его имя. А вот так? Так вся рука зайдет. Да ты как норовистая кобыла, играешь под всадником.

— Помоги мне!

— Я помогаю, что ж еще, глупышка?

— Кай!

— О да, теперь я почти довольна. Сейчас мы очень нежно повторим, нежнее не бывает. Хочешь еще? По запаху я чую, хочешь.

— Волумния, что будет с семьей изменника, со всей фамилией, с рабами, что сделает сенат, когда война для Рима плохо обернется?

— Без сомнений плохо. Поцелуй меня, тогда отвечу.

— Если Кай Марций вольсков к стенам Рима приведет.

— Ты сомневаешься в его победе? Сладкие губы и соленые слезы, в этом вся ты. Для римской матроны ты недостаточно тверда, тверже плоть должна быть и злее воля, чтоб воинов воспитывать.

— Волумния!

— Лучше стони, ласкайся.

— Мы станем заложниками? Нас казнят?

— Все может быть. А ты боишься?

— Мой сын!

— Сын Кая Марция. Ты только сосуд красивый из мягкой плоти, розовой и нежной, до ласки падкой, до шлепков, укусов…

— Перестань.

— Сопротивляйся.

— Я не могу!

— А я могу. И если сын мой под стены Рима войско чужое приведет, я рот заткну любому — сенатору, трибуну и плебею, живая или мертвая. Не хуже, чем заткну тебе сейчас.

 

* * *

 

Солнце на рассвете в покои врывается бесстыдно, как ночью Волумния приходит раз за разом. И женским потом, и соками пропахла постель и все вокруг, и кровь на покрывалах вторит кровоподтекам и ссадинам на теле.

— Хозяйка, можно здесь прибраться?

— Да, сейчас, вдвоем будет скорее. Дай мне теплый плащ. И покрывала эти придется выстирать.

— А лучше сжечь, домина, стыда поменьше.

— Что ты сказала?

— Что постель такую и прачке показать нельзя, и слугам, и выкинуть на свалку. Слухи покатятся по улицам похуже, чем об измене Риму. Старая хозяйка не в себе, раз в спальню к вам повадилась ходить.

— Еще раз откроешь рот, продам.

— И будет даже лучше! Да вы бы видели себя со стороны. На улицу не выйти, живого места нет на вас.

— Заткнись. Не то портовой шлюхой пойдешь на берег Тибра, за побои и похлебку отребье ублажать. Прочь отсюда, трясись от страха подальше от меня. Когда уймешься, тогда поможешь мне убраться здесь. Боги! До чего же меня от трусости и подлости воротит.

 

* * *

 

Закат пылает как пожар, как будто город уже горит, в отчаянье и страхе пав к Марция ногам. Как женщина, которая отвергла мужчину и теперь готовится не к ласкам нежным, а к плети и покорности. Глаза закрыть, представить, в закатном пламени, в пожаре и в крови муж ее проходит сквозь Рим, как меч. Сквозь Кориолы прошел же?

— Скажи, свекровь, мне не почудилось? Идем мы к вольскам, чтобы Кай Марций, твой сын и муж мой, отказался от победы, которую добыл он в честном бою с противником? Чтобы союзников своих ограбил, лишив добычи? Чтобы отомстить не смог мерзавцам подлым, которые его изгнали несправедливо из города? Тем, что лгали, имя порочили его, нас с тобою отовсюду гнали, поносили, и внука твоего прозвали выродком и угрожали его жизни?

— Тысячи женщин и стариков спасти мы можем от грабежа, насилия и смерти. Не каждой римлянке такой высокий жребий выпадает, как нам с тобой, невестка.

— А мужа моего спасет кто? Не ты ли обвиняла во всем плебеев и трибунов, которые его изгнали и объявили врагом? Не ты ли, Волумния, гордилась втайне, когда он возглавил вольсков и громить стал римские войска? Не ты ли по ночам крик вырывала у меня, чтоб доказать мою привязанность к нему назло всем римлянам от мала до велика?

— Невестка, немедля совладай с собой. Забудь эти сомнения и долг исполни. Что ты желаешь мужа, тоскуешь и похотью исходишь от мыслей о нем, в том нет твоей заслуги, так природа устроена и так велели боги. Что верность ты ему хранила до этих пор, распутницей не сделалась публичной, за то и мне скажи спасибо. Ну же, повинуйся. Я знаю лучше, что тебе полезней и внуку моему, и сыну тоже. Я знаю, как нам должно поступить.

— Как люди могут лгать!

— Брось этот вздор. Виргилия, возьми ребенка, идем скорее, пусть Кай увидит мальчика, и сердце дрогнет его отцовское. Стой! Пеплос этот сними и плащ оставь. И тунику другую надень. Ту старую, изношенную, пояс перевяжи пониже, чтобы грудь твою ткань обнимала тесно, как мужские руки. Такие груди соблазнят любого, у женщин вольсков не бывает таких прекрасных глаз, и этот профиль — римлянки лицо, мой сын истосковался без этого, я верю. Пусть увидит, пусть одолеют его соблазн и нежность.

— Сжалься, Волумния.

— Поторопись, невестка.

— Я знаю, мы обещали сенаторам, народу, что согласятся вольски на выкуп и оставят Рим в покое. Но Каю не позволено вернуться, нет? Ответь без хитростей, прошу тебя, свекровь.

— Возможно, через год, а то и пять лет, а может — никогда. Он полководец вольсков. Но твой ребенок, Виргилия, больше не будет изгоем называться, сыном врага, потомком изменника.

— Он будет внуком спасительницы Рима, я понимаю, чего ты хочешь. Но простят ли вольски предательство такое? Ведь сейчас победа у них в руках. Прошу тебя, подумай, мы еще можем бежать из города или остаться у вольсков вместе с Каем.

— Ты обезумела? Да я сама меч в грудь тебе всажу за эти речи. И если надо будет, чтоб сына уломать на мирный договор, так и себе живот вспороть смогу, не дрогну. Мужайся, не позорь род Марциев. Кай справится, увидишь. Мой сын всех вольсков стоит, что оружие держали в руках с начала мира. Он любого победит из них и сразу многих. Или ты забыла его победу при Кориолах? Едем быстрее к нему. Или не хочешь ты увидеть мужа?

— Увидеть Кая? Да, вот это славная идея.

— Глупышка, что за слезы?

— От счастья и от гордости за Рим.

 

* * *

 

На Форуме который день все празднуют и в храмах богам приносят жертвы, и сенаторы, едва ее завидят, поправляют жеманно тоги и улыбаются фальшиво, как сводники или дрянные свахи. Один Менений ходит с траурным лицом, таким же, как вдовий ее наряд. Ее он избегает, как будто ему страшно смотреть в глаза ей. Или он боится свекровь?

— Менений Агриппа, из всех, кого я знаю в Риме, сейчас ты — и лучший, и честнейший. Друг мужа моего, о нем хранящий память и после смерти, не изменивший ему, когда он изгнан был. Ты покой берег наш, когда любой готов был плюнуть и камень бросить в меня или свекровь. У ног твоих мне будет сладко, как ребенку у материнской груди. Видишь?

— Встань, встань, я помогу, на руку опирайся мою. Теперь угрозы нет, теперь почетом окружены ты и Волумния.

— Не отнимай своей руки, мне так спокойней. Краток век славы в Риме. Скоро города отцы должны избрать опекуна моему сыну и наследству Марциев. Менений, помоги мне.

— Я верю, что любого назовут, с кем согласится твоя свекровь. Сейчас ее слова подхватят и будут повторять на разный лад, как глас Юноны на холме Капитолийском. Ты с ней и с сыном останешься, конечно, жить в доме Марциев, как было прежде. Нет причин к ногам моим склоняться.

— Смотри, Менений: я перед мужем на коленях стояла, но тебе готова колени обнимать. Опекуном пускай того назначат, кого я попрошу. Но не свекровь.

— Виргилия!

— Я знаю, что в глазах свекрови хотелось и тебе достойным казаться таким же, как мой муж. Но Волумния глуха была к твоим словам, слепа к делам. Она ослепла от доблестей своих бездушных. Дело не в тебе. Ничья забота и страсть пробить такой брони не могут. Ты годы потратил без ответа и напрасно.

— Страшные слова.

— Я не она. Я молода, я оценить могу мужское совершенство. Не оставляй меня с ней, я зачахну в доме, как в склепе. На теле сына моего она мечтает увидеть шрамы и кровь ему пустить ради людской молвы.

— Достойно муж служил твой, и раны воина…

— Менений, я погибну без надежды. Когда ребенок повзрослеет, пусть Рим его сожрет, но не сейчас.

— Чье имя хочешь ты назвать? Кто должен опекуном быть? Виргилия? Я не расслышал, ты шепчешь слишком тихо. Нет! Не надо, поднимись. Я понял. Этот безвестный сельский грубиян?

— Мне хорошо у ног твоих, Менений. А грубиян безвестный, что же, он Марциев агнат.

— В таком родстве далеком, что едва его припоминаешь. И ты уедешь с ним из города в провинцию?

— И если надо будет, вступлю с ним в брак, чтобы родством другим связать его. Кай Марций распоряжений не оставил на случай своей смерти, римский закон опекуна такого допускает, тот и опекун, кто сам наследник был бы.

— Ты как волчица дерешься за волчонка, огрызаясь на все, что видишь. Страх матери, слепой и дикий, все победил в тебе.

— Не все, Менений. Я не Волумния и наградить хочу того, кого она оставила голодным. Я вижу твои губы. Движутся они призывно и маняще. Ты шепчешь изумленно: "Что она творит?"

— Виргилия… Прекраснейшая!

— Достойная Виргилия, Менений.

— Достойная. Ты говорила, что хочешь выйти замуж за родственника Марциев.

— Сейчас я лишь почтенная вдова, и никому клятв брачных не давала. Но если бы теперь давала их не материнским сердцем, не ради сына, если бы я выбирала по зову женской плоти и стремилась к тому, кто сладок глазам моим, Менений! Лишь благопристойность меня удерживает от откровений больших. Ты не веришь, что в Риме из всех мужей тебя бы я избрала? Разве хоть раз из уст моих ты слышал слово лжи?

— Благие боги!

— Обещают они тебе удачу. Смотри, мои уста — источник откровений и награды для добродетелей твоих. Ты видишь уста мои?

— Да.

— Я для тебя открыта, как они, и охватить хочу тебя, как этими устами слова ласкаю.

— Руки дрожат и голова кружится.

— Менений, так могу я положиться на твою дружбу и содействие в сенате?

Стены и статуи богов краснеть не могут, и это удобно очень для замыслов Виргилии.

 

* * *

 

А дома все будто затаилось и в страхе замерло, как птицы перед бурей.

— Эй, девчонка! Стань смирно, отвечай.

— Да, домина.

— Что свекровь моя творила здесь, вернувшись с Форума?

— Старая хозяйка разбила глиняный кувшин о стену. А потом сказала к ней не входить до завтра. И наутро велела нам посыльного отправить, чтобы позвать сюда юриста.

— Ну так в добрый путь. Вы говорили ей, что дома нет меня, и я не вернусь до ночи?

— Она нам не поверила, домина. По саду рыскала, по комнатам прислуги, к Валерии с расспросами послала.

— Бывает и такое. Ступай, ты не нужна мне больше. Нет, постой. Прямо сейчас пойди и тихо собери одежду всю и вещи сына моего, мы уезжаем утром. Удачно справишься, возьму тебя с собой.

 

* * *

 

Ночь дышит жарой, от духоты поблекли звезды в небе, затихли пьяные плебеи на улицах, рабов сморило. И в сонной тишине, как змеи, тени мечутся на ложе и жалят не зубами — языком.

— Волумния, слезь с меня, оставь в покое. В горячке летней хоть сотню стонов с губ моих сорви, я завтра сына заберу и прочь отсюда. За лоно руками лапать в твои годы пристало рожениц. О чем ты думала, когда пришла ко мне?

— Я думала тебя утешить. Помиримся, Виргилия.

— Решила, усядешься между моих коленей, погладишь, приласкаешь, и меня покинет разум? Плоть Кая твои руки не заменят.

— Невестка, откуси себе язык! Боги уже лишили разума тебя.

— Ты видишь мои запястья? Кай Марций назывались оковы, связавшие меня с тобой. Кай Марций, а не поцелуи и ласки Волумнии. Ты их разбила. Ты мне никто, так говорит закон. Твой муж стал прахом много лет назад, сын — жертвенным быком теперь для римлян, на улицах вдыхают запах его смерти, как голодный вдыхает ароматы кухни!

— Я магистратов призову, скажу, что ты безумна.

— Нагнись, хочу шепнуть тебе на ухо. Ближе. Я бы впилась зубами в мочку и пустила кровь, но я себя сдержу. Кричи, волчица, вой. Зови соседей, патрициев, сенат. Я расскажу им забавную историю про женщин, влюбленных в мертвеца настолько, что своими губами и руками заменить его решили на брачном ложе. Не в храме, не упившись вином священным…

— Бесстыжая! Молчи! Услышит мужчина, хотя бы раб, проклятье ляжет на весь город.

— Оставь мои соски! Руки убери, старуха! Или души меня до смерти. Ребенка моего ты не получишь. Будь даже у тебя язык раздвоенный змеиный, достань он мне до самого нутра! Твоя слюна на моем теле хоть десять лет не высыхай — она не семя, во мне все так же пусто. Я делила с тобой мужа. Но сын отныне только мой. Смирись.

— Ты не смеешь решать в таких делах.

— Волумния, опомнись, вся власть твоя со смертью Кая меж пальцев протекла. Через полгода твое имя не будет значить ничего для римлян. Волумния — отрезанный ломоть для рода Марциев, разбитый старый сосуд.

— Неблагодарная! Ты!

— Мать молодого Марция. Я вместе с ним могилам Марциев и духам предков, квиритов славных, принесу молитвы. А у тебя нет больше сыновей. Вини себя! Ты, овдовев, отвергла больше женихов, чем пальцев на руках моих. Ты Кая вылепила для утех себе, как куклу из глины мягкой и передержала на яростном огне своих страстей. Гордыней отравила ему душу: он больше неба, сына, себя, меня и Рима любил Волумнию одну. И славу для тебя хотел добыть. Ты высосала доблести его до капли. Ты мужа моего приговорила, ты плоть его продала за похвалы плебеев и сената, и зависть римских матрон. Теперь иди, покойника баюкай.

— Ну нет! Виргилия, ты там была со мной. Его ты целовала, ты встала перед Каем на колени, ты умоляла, чтоб Рим он пощадил. Сказала ты…

— Глупцы пусть в это верят, что вольски, ворвавшись в Рим, подняли бы на меч мать и жену того, кто их привел к победе. Эти угрозы — пустые сказки. Ты обещала, что добудешь для Рима мир, чтобы свое прославить имя. Я шла увидеть мужа в последний раз, хотела попрощаться. Ни разу он не отказывал тебе ни в чем, все было кончено, едва ты рот открыла, старая карга. Говоришь, его я целовала? Иди в мои объятия, Волумния, я с радостью тебе дам поцелуй такой. Но ты пообещай мне сойти в могилу, как сделал Кориолан!

— Виргилия, ты плачешь?

— Прочь руки! Меня утешит новый муж. И ноги разводить я стану для него. Он не храбрец и только тем известен, что рода Марциев агнат, наследник дальний. Хватило этого, чтобы сенат его назначил опекуном над твоим внуком и его наследством. Я в новый дом войду и буду править там безраздельно. Такую цену, хвала богам, ты перебить уже не можешь. Волумния, ты плачешь?

— Останься. Я покорюсь тебе, останься и оставь мне внука, последнюю утеху. Невестка, я гибну!

— Напрасные надежды. Не думай, что славой внука наполнишь бездонный свой колодец, тебе все мало. Этот Марций проживет бесславно.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Ты помнишь, в дни Благой Богини я в храм ходила с Валерией, а не с тобой?

— В тот год ты…

— Все верно. Мы шли по полю, и меня коснулась священная змея. Я обула сандалии и в обуви дошла до храма. Рот свой заткни рукой, старуха. Не смей кричать, дослушай. А потом, когда из храма все перешли в дом претора, когда в угаре пьяном вы принялись ласкать друг друга и со змеями ласкаться…

— Ты ушла!

— Да, я вопреки запретам ночью вышла на улицу. А дома ждал раб меня с письмом. Кай был у стен, он в город не входил, не знал, что дни Богини объявлены, и он послал за мной.

— Виргилия, нет!

— Да! Да! Хоть откуси себе язык! Хоть сердце мне вырви, ничего ты не изменишь. Центурия разбила лагерь у городских ворот. У меня было лишь несколько часов, и к мужу я пошла через весь город. Я вспомнила все хвастовство твое, ведь каждой раной сына кичилась ты, и в радость она тебе была. А я считала молча его шрамы и замирала от ужаса. Волумния, ты слышишь хорошо?

— Не надо, пожалей…

— И я легла с ним до рассвета, я терзала его, как будто завтра не наступит. И понесла. Когда бы ты или весталки, или другие матроны узнали об этом деле, вы бы за святотатство меня судили и заставили плод вытравить или убить нечистого ребенка. Вот так я получила сына! Вот так!

— Я тоже.

— Что ты сказала?

— Я тоже, тоже.

— Волумния? Волумния? Не смей здесь умирать. Очнись, старуха! Ну, подвинься, иди ко мне, дай мне тебя обнять.

Ночь дышит жарким безумием, и для живых врата открыты в Гадес.


End file.
